dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spinno
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur King! Thanks for your edit to the User:Spinno page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DinoQueen13 (Talk) 21:30, June 19, 2010 Fan Images Please participate in the discussion Forum:Fan Images. Please comment on the page, not my talk page. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 16:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chomp I think he's more orange than he is yellow. Yellow is really only his stomach. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 16:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Dewey Image First off, the page you put it on was the Alpha Controller page; Dewey's using the Alpha Scanner. Too many "Alpha"'s!!! D:< Secondly, that image could already be found at File:Dewey.jpg. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 22:10, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :It's okay, I already took care of it. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 22:07, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Whatever 7123 Ugh, he kept on adding spaces everywhere, it completely messed up the pages. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 19:02, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well, he's not a problem to me anymore ... I just undo it every time XD --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 19:08, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cryolophosaurus Go ahead. You can upload what you want about the anime, only if it breaks a rule will I delete it. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 21:11, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Are an expert on spinosaurs? Are an expert on spinosaurs? or what? Whatever6123 01:57, December 31, 2010 (UTC) re: mmmmmm Not as bad as usually, but you could use a little help on my wikia, http://www.ageofthedinosaurs.wikia.com/ Laura She does use Euo and Stego, against Black Tyrannosaurus. Being in control of the Earth Stone, she was the only one capable of summoning them during the fight. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 15:57, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :It's alright, I was thinking you removed them because you were only using main dinosaurs (I mean, we're not going to put down every single dinosaur that Sheer, Gavro, and Foolscap used, right?). --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 16:01, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm already part of the Seth Fan Club ^_^ --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 16:06, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Cards/Images Larger images, in my opinion, are better. If you could find larger images, that would be good. --DQ13|''My eyes aren't just'''' decorations, you know'' 23:29, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Try http://www.toywiz.com/dinosaurking.html. They might have something, but they're missing some packs. I'll try and find some other websites with the TCGs on them. --DQ13|''My eyes aren't just'''' decorations, you know'' 23:36, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes!!! I was so disappointed when they decided to end the series with the Mesozoic Meltdown! --DQ13|''My eyes aren't just'''' decorations, you know'' 23:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::His bad singing isn't just in the English version. --DQ13|''My eyes aren't just'''' decorations, you know'' 23:44, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, not as bad as the dub's, but Japan has some pretty good singers, even when they're purposely sounding bad. And the dub just exaggerated it, even though both versions have a joke in which Spectre's singing is horrible. --DQ13|''My eyes aren't just'''' decorations, you know'' 00:33, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Ceratosaurus The arcade card is under "Dinosaur King Statistics". --Have no fear Big Sis DQ'''' is here!'' 22:40, February 3, 2011 (UTC)